villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Combat android
Combat androids are illegal synthetics created to serve as manpower and as bodyguards. While combat androids are illegal throughout human society, they are frequently used by Weyland Yutani executives throughout their pursuits of Xenomorphs and Predator technology, often serving as security guards and bodyguards of high profile Weyland Yutani executives. They serve as major adversaries during Aliens vs Predator (2010), appearing in all three campaigns. Background Combat androids were outlawed by an updated Geneva Convention, as part of an attempt to ensure all androids followed a three laws complaint. Despite this, several corporations made combat androids and brought them in to serve as enforces and guards. Weyland Yutani was notorious for this behavior, as several audio logs indicate that combat androids have been used on several worlds. Karl Bishop Weyland was especially infamous for using the androids on several worlds, as Doctor Groves and Katya both seemed unsurprised by their presence on BG 386. Appearance As combat androids are designed for using weapons and firefights, along with them being outlawed in human society, many of them lack the cover that more formal androids such as Ash, and Bishop, primarily being completely uncovered, along with wearing some heavy combat armor. Reflecting their lack of human vocalization, many of them have deep distorted voices with only a minimal human vocabulary. Combat androids are instead pale white, with two black markings to indicate eyes, and are relatively emotionless. Some combat androids do possess a helmet, primarily those wielding shotguns and sniper rifles, though they also could wear helmets when wielding pulse rifles. As a result of the lack of human integration programming, combat androids will carry out any order without question, regardless of what that order entails. Combat androids can survive having their heads shot off (though there is a very notable contradiction when it comes to stealth kills performed by Dark and Specimen 6 if a kill takes off their head), even if it considerably decreases their accuracy, and some androids even fake their own deaths, reviving to attack unwary trespassers. Some of them also possess an EMP burst that activates on death, which can briefly disable a Predator's cloaking technology and badly disorient their targets. Karl Bishop Weyland had a personal guard of combat androids that were very hard to destroy and were outfitted with Predator cloaking technology. Role In Aliens vs Predator (2010), combat androids are primarily encountered in the final stages of the campaigns. They are often seen guarding the interests of Weyland Yutani, so they are often found in the labs, the ruins, and the pyramid. In the Alien campaign, the combat androids are sent in to retrieve Specimen 6 after Weyland spares the infant Xenomorph and has her branded. Two combat androids are later shown escorting two of Groves's test subjects to their death so they can be killed by Specimen 6, to see if Six really is more intelligent. Once Six frees the Matriarch, two combat androids are shown guarding the monorail door controls, and after Six destroys them, she opens the doors and allows the Xenomorphs to escape into the night. Combat androids appear in the final level of the Alien campaign guarding the ruins, and the Weyland Yutani researchers there. They are primarily equipped with pulse rifles, though a sizable minority still possess shotguns and sniper rifles. All of them are equipped with motion trackers, which makes it very difficult for Specimen 6 to get a stealth kill on them in addition to the fact the broad daylight makes it easier for them to see her. In the Predator campaign, Dark first sees the combat androids massacring several Weyland Yutani employees, informing their victims that they have carried out their contracts and are then massacred to cover Weyland's crimes, before Dark fights his way through them in the labs to retrieve the artifacts Weyland has stolen. Dark's combistick kills the androids in one throw, or two, if he is fighting Weyland's personal guards. While it is set up as though he faces them in the pyramid, what few androids are in the pyramid when Dark arrives gets massacred by the Xenomorphs in the pyramid. In the Marine campaign, Rookie first encounters a combat android near a tunnel, when he destroys it. Katya informs Rookie that this is not the first time that Karl Bishop Weyland has used combat androids and they become recurring problems for the rest of the campaign, with a brief appearance in the ruins level, before becoming the main minions in the lab and pyramid levels. Combat androids manage to shut down an attempt by Rookie to take the elevator down to the pyramid remotely, forcing him to traverse the entire labs in order to bring the elevator up manually. Later on, after Weyland bids Rookie goodbye, Weyland orders all of his personal guard to kill Rookie, but Rookie destroys them all and battles Weyland to the death. Any surviving androids were presumably destroyed when Dark set off a giant self destruct device. Trivia * As noted above, if Dark or Specimen 6 perform a special kill that rips off an android's head, it automatically kills the android. In the Marine campaign, shooting an android's head off only significantly decreases their accuracy. * It is heavily implied that Weyland Yutani manufactures combat androids, as if you look closely at a defeated combat android, you will notice it has the Weyland Yutani logo imprinted on its head. * In the Predator campaign of Aliens vs Predator (2010), if Dark is spotted by combat androids, they will announce a change in tactics, indicating that they have programming designed to specifically fight Predators. Category:Mature Category:Brutes Category:Enforcer Category:Protective Category:Oppressors Category:Fighters Category:AVP Villains Category:Murderer Category:Hegemony Category:Slaver Category:Kidnapper